1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk on which a large amount of information can be recorded and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a large capacity disk on which at least 50 GB of information can be stored and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is an extracted and enlarged sectional view of a conventional disk. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional disk has a structure in which a Cr layer 2 and a magnetic layer 3 are sequentially stacked on a substrate 1. Information storing apparatuses including a hard disk drive (HDD) in which a disk having a similar structure are developed as follows. A disk of a super high capacity of at least 50 Gbit is required to have a structure different from that of the conventional disk since the size of a bit is on a nm scale. Therefore, a new manufacturing method different from that of the conventional disk is required. A method of manufacturing a pillar shape having a diameter of 35 nm by electroplating or a reactive ion etching (RIE) after an E-beam lithography and using it as a single domain, i.e., one bit has been proposed as described in J.Vac.Sci.Tech, Book12, p.3639,1994.
However, mass production cannot be performed by the method considering the level of the current technology. In particular, throughput of the E-beam lithography is low, thus lowering yield of the disk. Therefore, a new manufacturing method by which mass production can be performed and the throughput can be improved is required.